


captain

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: johnny and his son mark meet ten and his son yukhei, who mark knows from daycare at the store
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	captain

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im kinda taking a break from youve been selected for a min cause i REALLY don't want to write the next chapter and i thought of this a couple hours ago, so i decided to write it! pls lmk what you think on my cc or my twitter which are linked in the end notes  
> caroline

The sun filters through Johnny’s cheap curtains as he wakes up, groaning to himself at the prospect of getting up. He lays in bed for a few more moments, before the padding of small feet against the hardwood flooring of their apartment, and the creaking of the door causes him to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His four year old son, Mark, stumbles into his room, footie pajamas askew, heading directly to his father, sitting up on his bed.

“Daddy,” Mark says, seriously, hoisting his little body onto his father’s bed, “Hungry.” He rubs his stomach, which growls in response. Johnny picks Mark up, and throws the boy on the bed, attacking him in tickles. Mark shrieks the whole time, small hands coming up to grab Johnny’s cheeks. He melts, picking his son up and carrying him into the kitchen. Mark’s small hands grab at Johnny’s shirt, not wanting to let his father go, but when he sees his highchair, all thoughts of clutching onto his dad are left behind, hands reaching towards the seat. Johnny sighs, placing Mark in the seat and heading into the kitchen. He pours grape juice into a sippy cup, face scrunched in disgust, and hands it to Mark so he can sip on something while he waits, and ruffles his son’s hair, noting how long it is. 

“Hey, captain,” Mark’s wide eyes focus on Johnny, “What do you think we should have for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Mark cheers, throwing his hands in the air. Johnny has never been more thankful that they haven’t made the switch to regular cups yet, “With berries, daddy, please?” He sighs, pulling out the ingredients to make pancakes, and whips them up, handing Mark a plateful of pancakes and berries before taking his seat at the table. 

“We have to go to the store today, captain.” Johnny says, eying the moose directly in the middle of the pajamas his son picked out the night before, right before he got into the bath. Mark smiles, cream all over his face. Johnny comes in with a napkin.

“Yay!” Mark cheers, “Daddy can we get snacks?” Johnny smiles.

“Maybe.” It turned out that was the only thing that needed to make the usually slow little boy get ready in a hurry, and when he arrives in front of Johnny’s door, he climbs on his bed, jeans unbuttoned, and shirt backwards as he begs his father to go faster. 

“Daddy hurry!” Mark whines, flopping backwards on Johnny’s bed. Johnny takes the time to button his son’s pants, “The good snacks might be gone!” Johnny smiles, running a hand through his hair, and lifting Mark onto his feet.

“Arms up captain, your shirts on backwards.” Mark complies easily. Johnny tugs on his converse, and gets up, opening the apartment door and taking his son’s hand. Mark has on his backpack, full of some grape juice in a small water bottle, cereal in a resealable bowl, and some of his stuffed animal friends, that apparently had to come with him. Johnny knows he’s going to be holding the backpack, and makes a mental note to tell Mark he needs to carry it. Johnny straps him into his carseat, and Mark immediately pulls out his favorite moose stuffie, even with their short drive to the store, and Johnny heaves himself into the front seat, expertly pulling out of his spot and onto the road. Mark babbles to himself the entire ride to the store, and when they get there, Johnny has to corral him before holding his hand and walking inside the store. He puts Mark into the big part of the shopping cart, and starts shopping, dumping items into his cart while Mark drinks his juice and talks to his moose. 

“Which one do you think, captain?” Johnny asks, holding up two different cereals. Mark looks up, blinking at him.

“That one, daddy.” He immediately points to the more sugary one. Johnny sighs and dumps the one he pointed to in the cart.

“What snacks do you want?” Mark cheers, pretending to lead the cart to the snack isles. Johnny turns into the vegetable aisle, which he actually needs to go into, and Mark protests.

“Snacks daddy!” He cries, turning around to look at his father, offended. Johnny, quite unceremoniously dumps celery into the cart. Mark cries. Johnny giggles at him, and turns into the snack aisle, not noticing when he runs his cart right next to a stranger, knocking them into the aslie partly. He looks over as soon as he sees Mark falling to the side, and shoots out an arm to catch him, looking over at the person next to him, and his arm hangs right next to Mark for a minute as he stares at the pretty boy next to him. Pretty boy looks offended. 

“Papa!” He hears distantly. The boy turns at the sound and smiles down at a young boy, probably about Mark’s age, and coos. 

“What, Yukhei?” Johnny finally shakes out of his trace, moving the cart away, and looking at Mark for injuries. 

“Captain are you okay?” He asks, worriedly scratching through Mark’s long hair. Mark nods, little arms reaching to the boy in the other cart.

“Daddy, that’s Xuxi!” Mark calls, patting his father’s red cheeks. Johnny distantly remembers Mark mentioning a Xuxi in his daycare. He looks back at the pretty boy just fast enough to catch a slim hand pointed at him.

“I’m Ten,” The boy says, “It seems that our sons are friends.” Johnny nods back, taking his hand.

“I’m Johnny.” Ten smiles at him.

“Yukhei says that you both want to have a playdate.” He directs this at Mark. He nods, enthused. 

“Please, daddy?” Mark asks, pulling on Johnny’s ear. Johnny pulls his hands off his ear. 

“Alright, but no sugar.” Mark pouts.

“Daddy please?”

“You can have kool aid but that’s it captain.” Ten giggles at Mark, still pouting. Yukhei reaches his hands over to Ten.

“Can we, please?” He begs, grabbing Ten’s cheeks, “Please, papa?” Ten giggles, kissing his son on both cheeks. 

“Yes.” Johnny and Ten exchange numbers, promising to meet at the front of the store once they were both done. Ten ends up waiting for them at the front, and they walk to their cars together, helping each other unload their bags. Johnny and Mark head back to their apartment, furiously cleaning the apartment for the hour that they decided to wait before the playdate. Johnny, at Mark’s insistence, orders way more pizza than would be needed. Ten knocks at the door, and Johnny swiftly opens it, beating Mark to the door. The boy is still too small to open the door by himself, and Johnny uses it to his advantage, hoping that no creepy person will steal his child. He can feel Mark’s head worming his way in between his legs, and Yukhei cheers as soon as he sees him, worming his way in between Johnny’s legs to get to Mark.They cheer, running off. Johnny almost falls onto Ten, but catches himself on the doorframe. Ten laughs at him.

“Are you okay?” Johnny nods, blushing, and steps to the side.

“Come in.” Ten calls for their kids a few hours later, when the pizza arrives, and the boys run in, sweat pouring down their faces.

“What were you doing, captain?” Johnny asks, squatting down to his height. Mark claps his hands.

“We built a ship, daddy!” 

“It’s so cool.” Yukhei adds. Johnny looks back at Ten, who he’d gotten to know very well over the past few hours, and sighs.

“I want Xuxi as a brother daddy,” Mark says, seriously, squeezing Johnny’s cheeks, “Cause then we can do this all the time.” Johnny falls to the freshly cleaned floor, coughing. He looks up at Ten to find  
him blushing. 

“Captain, I don’t know.” 

“Please daddy?” Mark pouts. Johnny sighs, standing up as Ten serves the pizza, momentarily catching Mark’s attention. Johnny kneels beside Yukhei.

“Do you have a favorite flavor of kool aid?” Yukhei nods, enthusiastically.

“Orange!” Johnny chuckles. 

“Mark’s favorite is grape.” Yukhei’s whole body scruches up.

“That’s the worst one.” He complains. Johnny gets up to make the orange kool aid, and stuffs his face with pizza to avoid talking to Ten.

“Do you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow?” He asks, once the boys leave and he realizes it’s unavoidable. 

“Like as a date?” Ten asks, chuckling at Johnny’s red face.

“Yes, like a date. The kids would be there, obviously, but as a date. I really like you.” Ten giggles and leans forward, pecking Johnny on the corner of his lips. 

“I’d like that.” Mark drops a block from where he was standing in the hallway, gaping at them.

“Is Xuxi my brother now?” Johnny facepalms.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/m_inkyun)


End file.
